U/AV-17 Hawk
The U/AV-17 Hawk is a VTOL aircraft used by the United States Army. The Hawk is considered to be the most versatile transport used by the military as it possesses a high payload capacity, capable of carrying tanks, and after deploying troops can either provide tactical support from its .30 caliber door guns or return to be loaded with additional military deployment(s). ''Resistance: Fall of Man An airborne fleet of Hawks participated in Operation Deliverance, dropping the 1st Ranger Regiment into York; many Hawks were shot down by Chimeran anti-aircraft fire (primarily from Chimeran mortars and Stalkers). It is later seen dropping soldiers and M-12 Sabertooth tanks in the final joint American and British assault on the London Tower during the Battle of London. Intel Resistance 2 The Hawk has a few new design features like what appears to be a refueling probe and can be seen with double-chain mounted .50 caliber cannons. It's still in use by the U.S. military during the Chimeran invasion of America as transport for SRPA forces, including Black Ops squads and Sentinel teams, specifically Echo Team. It is also seen attempting to perform attack runs before being shot down. Resistance 3 The Remnants came into the possession of a Hawk and jerry-rigged it to run on Chimeran power cells, commonly used by Chimeran Dropships. The Hawk also has what appears to be sideburns painted on the hull similar to Charlie Tent's. Ellis Turner served as the VTOL's pilot. The Remnants' Hawk came under fire from Chimeran forces and was forced to land, causing the loss of its fuel cell in the process. Charlie Tent then brokered a deal with Joseph Capelli, in exchange for helping the Remnants secure a Chimeran power core to replace their Hawk's, they'd transport Capelli and Dr. Malikov to New York City. Capelli and the Remnants succeeded in shooting down the dropship, capturing the power core and repaired the VTOL. Later in New York City, the Remnants used the VTOL to rescue Capelli from being overwhelmed by heavy Chimeran forces in Central Park. Soon after, Tent and Capelli then boarded a terraformer, bringing it's navigation systems offline and forcing it to collide with the New York Chimeran tower, destroying them both and closing the wormhole before escaping at the last moment on the VTOL. Also in New York City, several crashed Hawk's can be found that had participated in the failed SRPA operation to destroy the New York Tower. Gallery ''Resistance: Fall of Man VTOL intel.jpg|U/AV-17 Hawk Intel. US VTOL.jpg|Concept design VTOL-Aircraft-Front.jpg Vtol in the hangar.jpg 20190224_164645.jpg 20190224_164722.jpg U AV-17 Hawk deploying soldiers.png|U.S. soldiers rappling out of a VTOL. ''Resistance 2'' Resistance 2 VTOL concept art.jpg|Concept art. 20190223_152112.jpg 20190223_152258.jpg 20190224_165156.jpg Chicago-Chopper.jpg ''Resistance 3'' 20190224_170309.jpg 20190224_170250.jpg VTOLR3.jpg Trivia *The U/AV-17 strikingly resembles to the real life V-22 Osprey. *The U/AV-17's guns can be taken apart and used as a makeshift HVAP Wraith as shown in ''Resistance'' (comics). *In early previews for Resistance 3, the Hawk came to the possession of a "gang of greasers" in St. Louis, Missouri.November 2010, Gameinformer Sources Category: Human Vehicles Category:United States Military